


Morning Dances

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Wondertrev Week [10]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dances, F/M, all-nighters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: The sun is shining through her curtains and she still feel exhausted. She palms looking for her phone, opens one eye and sees the time, 1:30 pm. She groans again, she thought she would’ve slept longer, considering she went to bed at 8:00 am.She was going to kill Steve.





	Morning Dances

**Author's Note:**

> For [WonderTrevNet](https://wondertrevnet.tumblr.com)'s WonderTrev Week, day 2: Morning After

Diana wakes with a groan.

The sun is shining through her curtains and she still feel exhausted. She palms looking for her phone, opens one eye and sees the time, 1:30 pm. She groans again, she thought she would’ve slept longer, considering she went to bed at 8:00 am.

She was going to kill Steve.

It was the last time she’d let him convince her to try something new. Admittedly, the night had not been terrible. In fact, it had been quite enjoyable. Steve had found out via Etta about a group of people who did ‘all night get togethers’ and early morning raves.

Steve had picked her up from her sorority and drove to the place. Much to her surprise, it was a small warehouse.

“Are you sure this is the place, Steve?” She had asked, wearily looking at the building.

Steve had given her a brilliant smile, “Yeah, I promise.”

They had made their way towards the place, holding hands, Diana still occasionally looking at Steve from the corner of her eye. Steve’s smile never wavered. When they reached the door, the people in charge of the event told them of the fee to entered, Steve paid for both of them and they got bracelets and were welcomed.

Inside, Diana smiled, surprised. There were long tables with snacks, finger foods and drinks (all non alcoholic, as Steve had told her it was for people who didn’t drink), people already inside, talking to each other around small cocktail tables. The lights were low and blue, she liked that. She also liked that they had soft music, it wasn’t loud, but it was noticeable. It was very calm and she found herself warming to it.

They found Etta near the drink table, she was cheerfully talking to friends and was happy to see that both of them had made it. Diana couldn’t help but to smile at their friend’s enthusiasm. After they grabbed some snacks and drinks, they gathered around a table and began chatting the night away.

Only when ‘their song’ was played did Steve asked Diana for a dance, they swayed gently amongst the people, eyes gazing into each others, Steve smile was gentle and it made her heart skip a beat. They danced a couple of other slow songs that came after.

Only after the music changed did they returned to their friends, holding hands, not wanting to let go. Diana liked that about Steve, he wasn’t shy about being affectionate, he didn’t care what people said, he was simply Steve Trevor, who loved Diana Prince and to hell with the world. He also made her feel loved, respected and safe. And she was happy to have found Steve.

Their friends don’t mind at all. They’re good people and understand, which is why they say nothing every time that they go and dance. Only to return and pick up the conversation as if they had not gone away.

Somehow, between dances, food, drinks and nice talks, night passes. When she least expects it, there is an announcement from the organizers.

“Ladies and gentlemen, as you know, we like to receive the sun dancing. So prepare yourselves, for in 15 minutes the ambiance will change and our rave will begin!”

Diana watched as the organizers began setting a big projector on one of the walls, they already seemed to have the lights ready, but she also spotted a dj whom she had not seen before. The projector started and it was dark, and slowly, a sun rise was being shown. And before she knew it, the lights and lasers went off alongside music. People cheered and started dancing, laughing, Steve took her hand and they danced, forgetting everything else, they lost themselves in the music.

Steve, being the man that he was, began to do some silly dances and she couldn’t help but to laugh, and Steve’s eyes lit up. Throwing care to the wind, she in turn began to make some silly dances herself, Steve cheering her on.

They danced and laughed until they were thirsty. And Diana was pleasantly surprised that the organizers had brought in coffee (cheap, but coffee non the less) and some pastries. There were bottles of water and gatorade too if someone wanted.

They only stopped dancing when the music slowly died out. The organizer thanked everyone and slowly, the people began to vacate the place. They bid goodbye to Etta and the others, by the time they were back in the car, it 7:30 am.

“So, did you liked it?” Steve asked as he drove them back to University Campus.

Diana smiled, closing her eyes and resting against the car seat, “It wasn’t what I was expecting, but I had fun.”

“I’m glad, they usually mix it up. Some days they only do the raves and others are like today, where people are invited to mingle before them.”

“Night owls must love it,” Diana smiled, eyes still closed. “I’m not a night person at all, but I certainly enjoyed myself. It was fun.”

“Yeah, I’m completely beat. I’m going to sleep as soon as I’m in my dorm.”

“Me too.”

“Would you like to do this again?”

Diana opened her eyes and turned her head to Steve, “Maybe. I make no promises.”

“That’s fair.”

The rest of the drive was done in silence, that was another thing she loved about Steve, he didn’t feel the need to fill the silence. Their silences were never awkward, they were easy and comfortable.

“And here we are,” Steve’s voice woke her. “On your place my dear lady.”

Diana smiled, “Thank you Steve.”

They both left the car, and Steve walked her to the steps of her sorority house. Steve took her hand and gently kissed it. She smiled and then pulled him closer and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. They lingered together for a small while, foreheads together and hands entwine.

“I’m going to sleep now,” she whispered. “I’m tired.”

“Yeah, I should go. Rest well Diana.”

“You too Steve,” she watched as he slowly pulled away and got into his car, and drive away.

She went inside and carefully made her way her room. Once there, she took her clothes off and got pajamas, and took a quick bath. Once she had ridden of the sweat and was clean again, she blow dried her hair and made her way to her bedroom again.

She fell on the bed and fell asleep almost immediately, she was smiling.


End file.
